Kawaii spy Meiling-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!
by Atira Kinomoto
Summary: Capítulo 7!!!!!!!! Mei es herida de muerte...Podrá K-29 salvarla?? (hay una pequeña intervención de Syaoran, no se la pierdan!)
1. Un compañero de viaje?????

Chapter 1: Un compañero de viaje???  
  
(by Atira Kinomoto, added on 14 February 2002 03:25)  
  
Hola!, mi nombre es Meiling Li. Sí, tal vez mi nombre les suene familiar, pertenezco a una dinastía de magos muy poderosos, los Li, pero a diferencia de ellos, no tengo poderes. Hace 8 años que estoy radicada definitivamente en Hong Kong, dedicándome a actividades secretas sin descanso alguno. Aunque en el fondo creo que necesito unas buenas vacaciones...  
  
-Agente M-3, preséntese en la oficina de su superior...S  
  
-Ay! Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?! Llevas 8 años conociéndome!- replicó Meiling alterada-Y ahora que se les ofrece??!!!  
  
-El agente Y-1 necesita convenir el asunto de sus vacaciones... -Meiling se apaciguó un poco, y sonrió entusiasmada-Enseguida voy para allá!  
  
-Hola Ching-yao!  
  
-Si no fueras la mejor alumna de mi mejor amigo Wei, te ordenaría que me llames "agente". Cuando comenzaste con tu trabajo aquí eras mucho más respetuosa....Y  
  
Los ojos de Mei brillaron intensamente...otra vez parecía volver a enojarse...  
  
-Y bien retornando al tema de tu viaje...Y-Meiling volvió a alegrarse  
  
-Te hemos conseguido un lugar en Nueva Zelanda M  
  
-NUEVA ZELANDA!!!!!!!-Meiling abrió sus intensos ojos rubí, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Así es. Pero dado que eres menor de edad, deberás ir acompañada por alguien. Hay otro espía que necesita vacaciones...-El señor Ching-yao Yuen atinó a tomar el teléfono, pero el grito de Meiling lo sorprendió.  
  
-POR QUÉ???????-chilló enojada-Sabes que detesto tener compañeros! No soy buena en eso- sonaba increíble escuchar algo así de la orgullosa Meiling...pero esa última frase fue a la que más jactancia le puso.  
  
-Entonces, supérate a ti misma  
  
-YO NO NECESITO SUPERARME A MI MISMA!!!! ASÍ ESTOY MUY BIEN!!!! M  
  
-Reconozco que te has convertido en la mejor espía de china. Pero aún restan algunas asperezas por limar...Y  
  
-QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO????-Meiling exclamó cada vez más encrespada.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
-Bueno aquí está la oficina de nuestro superior...S  
  
El joven que había sido guiado hasta la puerta del director se quedó estupefacto por los gritos que despedía el lugar...  
  
-Creo...creo que no llegué en un buen momento-murmuró.  
  
-No se preocupe, es la agente M-3, la mejor agente de China- S  
  
-Si, y la más temperamental...-el agente se quedó mirando a la puerta.  
  
-En cuanto el director me avise que tiene que pasar, yo le llamo, mientras tanto espere aquí...S  
  
-No es justo me rehúso a viajar! M  
  
-Desde que empezaste a trabajar y a entrenarte aquí no te has tomado vacaciones. Desde los 11 años hasta ahora, que tienes 19, has resuelto 98 casos, atrapado más de 200 criminales y 7organizaciones mafiosas. Si no descansas, tu rendimiento descenderá y aparecerá alguien que te destrone. Y  
  
-Nunca nadie podrá destronarme! Yo siempre seré la mejor! JAJAJAJA- Meiling disparó una carcajada en parte maligna, en parte engreída.  
  
A todo esto el señor Yuen se tomaba la frente: era común que la voz de Meiling le causara fuertes jaquecas...  
  
Suspirando vencido, le entrego un folleto sobre el lugar donde ella y su nuevo compañero pasarían sus vacaciones. Mientras la joven de pelo oscuro e impactantes ojos escarlata leía entusiasmada todas las comodidades de un hotel 5 estrellas (gimnasio, piscina, TV satelital, frigobar, baño con hidromasajes, sala de juegos, restaurante, café-concert, spa, masajes, sala de artes marciales, etc, etc), el agente Y1, pudo finalmente, avisarle a su secretario que haga pasar al joven que desde hace rato esperaba tras la puerta.  
  
-Agente K-29...Y-el jefe de Mei y el desconocido se saludaron cordialmente...Por un momento, el recién llegado se quedó mirando al más alto comandante de las misiones secretas en Asia. Tenía un aspecto degradado y vencido.  
  
-Ante todo disculpe la espera, quiero presentarle a la agente M-3...Y  
  
-Es un gusto conocerla...(K-29)-Meiling observó por un momento al joven. Aunque ella no lo notara, él era muy atractivo, de ojos gris oscuro, y cabello cobrizo, tenía una mirada seria y actuaba muy cordialmente. Realmente, parecía un hombre muy bien educado. Ella no le respondió al saludo, sabía perfectamente lo que su jefe diría a continuación...  
  
-Él será tu compañero de viaje...-El agente K-29 se quedó sorprendido por cómo el Sr Yuen se dirigía a esa chica, que lo veía mirado de tan mala forma...  
  
Antes de que Meiling protestara, el agente Y-1 les explicó con rapidez y sin respiro, todo lo que debían hacer de allí en adelante. Finalmente, les entregó los pasajes y les deseo buena suerte. El agente K-29 se retiró, Meiling permaneció unos segundos allí adentro...exclusivamente para exclamar su desaprobación:-Quiero decirte que no me agrada!!! Y luego se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza...  
  
Más tranquilo, el agente Yuen se desparramó sobre su escritorio, y apretó su comunicador-Sr. Wong, por favor, acérqueme un vaso de agua con dos aspirinas, de las más fuertes, si es posible...Y  
  
-Otra vez está sufriendo una de sus terribles jaquecas? W  
  
-Sí, pero por suerte me veré librado de ellas por un buen rato...Y  
  
-Por qué lo dice? W  
  
-Porque no hace falta médicos para determinar las causas de ellas, acabo de descubrirlas. Y  
  
-Eso quiere decir que la agente M...W  
  
-Le recomiendo que no hable más, si lo escucha podría usted correr grandes riesgos...Y  
  
K=K-29, M=Meiling, Y, Y-1=comandante Ching-yao Yuen S, W= Secretario o Wong, es lo mismo  
  
Nota de la autora: Atira Kinomoto has returned!!!!! Y ahora piensa seguir confundiendo a todos los lectores de sus fanfics JAJAJA ;-P. Este es un nuevo fanfic, mucho más simple y claro que "Los milenarios poderes chinos" y seguramente, mucho más corto (cuánto más se tarda en pasarlo al papel, más largo se hace). Por qué elegí a Meiling? Porque creo que nunca leí una historia que la tuviera como protagonista, al menos sin que Sakura estuviera presente y porque el temperamento de la personaje que originalmente protagonizaba este fanfic se parecía mucho al de ella. Como verán, acá no habrá espíritus, ni cartas Clow ni nada por el estilo, será muy diferente a todos los leídos hasta ahora. Por este cambio que hago, necesito saber su opinión y si han leído mi otro fanfic, sabrán que mi dire es atirakinomoto@hotmail.com, desde ya me encantaría escuchar sus comparaciones!!!!!  
  
Atira Kinomoto ^_^ 


	2. A esto le llaman vacaciones???!!!!

Capítulo 2: A esto le llaman vacaciones?????!!!!  
  
Mientras camina rumbo a su habitación del hotel, Meiling recuerda todo lo sucedido desde que los pasajes les fueron entregados....  
  
"Luego de reunirme con ese sujeto que se hace llamar K-29, mi nuevo compañero de viaje, preparé todo para mi partida...Al armar mi equipaje, en mi guardarropas encontré mi antiguo uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda y el traje de la dinastía Li...reconozco que me vino algo de melancolía...No tuve que despedirme de nadie, excepto de Wei, que me acompañó al aeropuerto, y de mi jefe. A mi tía Ieran y a mis primas Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei y Fanren no las veo desde hace mucho tiempo, porque al verlas o ir a su mansión, me acuerdo de ÉL...y no puedo evitar el entristecerme. Por eso es que convertí en espía, gracias al consejo de Wei, porque ser agente implica alejarte de tus seres queridos, para que ni tú ni ellos corran peligros. Y al separarme de mi familia, tal vez algún día logre olvidarlo...  
  
Uhhh ni me recuerden lo que fue el viaje en el avión, ese tal K-29 es más quisquilloso que un anciano, cuando estaba cantando mi canción favorita, Kocchi wo muite, el muy molesto criticó mi bella voz, diciendo que no le permitía leer. Y cuando yo le repliqué, me dijo que debería tenerle respeto a mis "mayores" ay! Qué insufrible! Cómo se atreve a creerse superior a mí?. Gracias a su extrema seriedad, tuve que empezar a tratarlo de usted. Para colmo, me trató de ignorante, dijo que era una irrespetuosa, dado que, según él, yo estaba infringendo un maldito código de espías que sólo él sabe de su existencia...Ja! Si ignoro esos códigos de respeto entre espías es porque no soy una espía profesional, no tengo el título, simplemente porque no acudí a la Academia, pero a la hora de trabajar, mi desenvolvimiento el superior al de cualquier espía profesional...Y la verdad es que no entiendo cómo Ching-yao se atreve a decir que "me faltan limar asperezas", sólo por el simple hecho de que no me siento a gusto trabajando en equipo.  
  
Pues bien, el viaje en avión fue un desastre, pero al llegar y ver el hotel *_*, vaya esto sí que es vida! Un enorme edificio de veinte y tantos pisos, con una recepción tal amplia y tan lujosa., una enorme piscina, con playa privada de blancas arenas ..ahhh este es sí es el paraíso! Lástima que no tengo buena compañía, pero no tengo salida, al fin tengo vacaciones y todos los gastos de ellas los soporta mi jefe jejejeje..."  
  
Y ahora bien, estoy caminando por el pasillo junto con el "agente K-29" y el botones, que nos guía rumbo a nuestra habitación..."  
  
-Bueno, aquí est su habitación...esperamos que disfruten de su estadía en nuestro hotel...sr...Naoki Ukasawa y srta. Meiko Asanami, verdad?  
  
(Mei) " Se me olvidó decirles; para proteger nuestra verdadera identidad de los criminales que andan por ahí sueltos, debemos adoptar nombres y documentos falsos, que la policía debe constatar, cada vez que entramos a un país... Y cada vez que nuestras misiones terminan, debemos cambiarnos de nombre, estemos en el extranjero o no...Y de vez en cuando también debemos disfrazarnos. En eso soy muy hábil, tal vez sea porque aún tengo en cuenta los consejos de Daidouji me dio."Meiling volvió a la realidad y entró en la habitación. Ésta era muy amplia, poseía un hermoso ventanal con balcón que daba al mar, que fue lo primero que cautivó a Mei, pero al volver la vista...  
  
encontró una cama king size, la única en toda la habitación...  
  
-QUÉEEEEEE!!! BOTONES!NAOKI LLAME YA MISMO A ESE BOTONES!!!-En vano Meiling buscaba a ese botones, dado que él ya se había marchado.  
  
-Pero qué le sucede, por qué se volvió tan histérica de repente? K  
  
-Mire! M  
  
K-29 se quedó sin palabras...-De-debe ser una equivocación, ahora cuando baje lo solucionamos, sí?-K  
  
(En la recepción)  
  
-Lo siento, señor, esa es la única habitación que disponemos para ustedes,ya se han ocupado todas las habitaciones vacantes, recuerde que estamos en temporada alta.Esa fue la única habitación reservada por usted....-La recepcionista no entendía la cuestión del reclamo.  
  
Mei, enfurecida, pensaba "Ya verá Ching-yao cuando le llame...maldito desgraciado, cómo se atrevió a reservarnos una sola habitación!!!!"  
  
-Lo lamento, no nos quedará otra opción que aceptar la habitación que su jefe nos reservó K  
  
-Cómo..cómo puede resignarse tan fácilmente? M  
  
K-29 susurra.-agente, debemos adaptarnos a las circunstancias, y para ello, debemos poner reglas...  
  
-Muy bien.Usted duerme en el piso y yo en la cama M  
  
-QUEEEE!!!! Está usted loca??? En tal caso debemos turnarnos. Un día usted y un día yo...-K  
  
-Y sufrir terribles dolores de espalda! Ni soñando! M  
  
-Humm la idea de que uno de nosotros tenga que dormir en el piso, es de lo más delirante. K  
  
-Cómo se atreve a llamarme delirante!! M  
  
-Tranquilícese y escúcheme. Lamentablemente tendremos que compartir la cama K  
  
-Quiere decir que usted y yo...debemos dormir...juntos...en-en la misma cama??usted...usted está realmente loco, me acusa de delirante y el verdadero loco es usted! No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! Ya mismo llamaré a Ching yao!!! Ya verá!!! Haré que me regresen a Hong Kong! M  
  
-Pues muy bien, entonces yo también llamaré a mi superior y haré que me regresen a mi hogar...K  
  
Y ambos se separaron y llamaron a sus respectivos jefes, usando unos avanzados celulares, que permiten ver la cara de la persona a la que uno llama y tienen mini-impresoras.  
  
-Oh! Meiling, qué grata sorpresa escucharte! Estás difrutando del paraíso de Nueva Zelanda ya, verdad?-Y  
  
-Ching-yao, eres, eres un hentai!! Cómo te atreves a reservar una sola habitación con cama matrimonial, me obligas a dormir con un desconocido! Quiero volver ya mismo a Hong Kong!M  
  
-Lo lamento Li, no estamos en épocas de desperdiciar dinero, menos en hoteles 5 estrellas, ahora con las computadoras, los espías nos estamos convirtiendo en una especie en peligro de extinción.Tal vez te haga sentir más tranquila el hecho de saber que en los exámenes secretos de conducta con los compañeros, el agente tiene un comportamiento tranquilo y respetuoso, lo hemos examinado antes de concurrir y es incapaz de sobrepasarse con alguien...si quieres, aquí te paso los resultados del examen de conducta y personalidad, recuerda que él no debe saber nada al respecto...de lo contrario nuestro sistema se verá arruinado...y trata de disfrutar de tus vacaciones, sí? Ah! Por favor, entrégale esto a K-29... Y  
  
Al instante, el celular comenzó a imprimir un largo rollo de papel lleno de escrituras chinas. Luego imprimió un papel con tinta invisible, la cual sólo puede ser vista con el dispositivo del destinatario. Y cuando terminó Meiling dirigió una mirada furiosa a su jefe y colgó sin despedirse. Pasó por al lado de K-29 y le entregó el papel con tinta invisible fugazmemte y sin dirigirle la palabra, luego caminó rumbo a la sala de artes marciales...  
  
-Es-es una mocosa irrespetuosa, impertinente, engreída e histérica, señor, cómo puede ponerme al lado de una persona así.?..realmente no lo entiendo...y encima desconoce el código de relación entre espías...Para colmo, su jefe, el agente Y-1 nos reservó una habitación con cama matrimonial! No quiero seguir tolerando esto, por favor regréseme a Japón antes de que yo acabe con ella o ella acabe conmigo.  
  
-De ninguna manera agente. Usted necesita vacaciones y no está con una espía cualquiera, sino con la espía más importante y eficaz de toda China. Siendo así de joven y sin haberse convertido en espía profesional, ha sabido ser mucho más astuta e inteligente a la hora de resolver casos y desemascarar delincuentes que cualquier otro espía recibido de la Academia de China. Y no se deje llevar como un niño por el comportamiento superficial que tiene, le hemos realizado una evaluación secreta de proceder, si quiere le muestro los resultados...-a continuación, el jefe de K-29 hizo imprimir un largo rollo de papel.-Además, mi gran amigo Ching-yao Yuen, Y-1, me encomendó que fueras su compañero, dado que, según él, necesita mejorar un poco su entrenamiento para convertirse en una mejor agente.  
  
-Está hablando de Ching –yao Yuen, el mejor entrenador de espías, el que renunció a un sustancioso puesto en nuestra Academia porque "tenía una misión más importante"?????????  
  
-Sí, de él se trata, el agente Y-1, es el comandante más alto de las fuerzas secretas chinas, la persona con la cual se entrevistó antes de ir a Nueva Zelanda.  
  
-No-puedo-creer-lo! *_* Sabía que estaba con el más alto comandante de las fuerzas secretas asiáticas, pero no sabía que se tratara de Ching- yao Yuen!!  
  
-Bueno, tranquilice un poco sus emociones y disfrute de sus vacaciones, agente,adiós...  
  
-Adiós!  
  
"Soy muy afortunado en recibir un mensaje de mi espía favorito...pero...qué querrá decirme?. Será mejor que me apresure..." Mientras K-29 pensaba qué le deparaba ese mensaje, el singular aparato que volvía visible a la tinta incolora imprimía el mensaje.  
  
AGENTE K-29 NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED, TAN PRONTO COMO TERMINE DE PROTESTARLE A SU JEFE MIS DECISIONES, COMUNÍQUESE CONMIGO.  
  
LO SALUDA  
  
AGENTE Y-1  
  
-Agente Y-1, acabo de recibir su aviso...Sucede algo malo?-K  
  
-No, no es nada grave. Sólo quiero hablarle de la agente M-3 -Y  
  
-De la agente M-3? Y por qué quiere hablarme de ella? K  
  
-Porque veo que ella se ha mostrado tal como yo pensé que iba a hacerlo...Y  
  
-Disculpe, pero no logro entenderlo...K  
  
-Usted debe pensar que la agente M-3... bueno, que ella es impertinente, irrespetuosa, engreída...creo que no hace falta que mencione más, verdad? Y  
  
-Señor, yo...-K  
  
-De ahora en más, usted y yo tendremos varias charlas, la única condición que le pido es que me hable con la verdad...Llevo muchos años lidiando con espías y gracias a los avances de la tecnología sé cuando un espía miente, porque lo veo en su rostro-Y  
  
-Sí señor, eso es lo que pienso de ella, sus actitudes me hacen verla así...K  
  
-Detrás de esa joven terca y orgullosa, se esconde una joven mucho más débil que trata de poner un escudo con tal de no lastimarse más a sí misma...Por eso es que le solicité a su jefe que le diera a usted vacaciones, porque quiero convertir y quiero conocer mejor a la agente M-3. Y  
  
-Pero eso es imposible...K  
  
-Por eso es que preparé este plan, conozco sus cualidades y tal vez usted logre ablandarla...tal vez usted descubra a la M-3 oculta...por eso es que quiero que me cuente cómo ella se muestra frente a usted, tarde o temprano ella le dirá algunas palabras...Y  
  
-Señor, le aseguro que yo no sé cómo hacerlo, es muy difícil y creo que puede darme fuertes dolores de cabeza o golpes el intentar conocerla mejor, eso sería quebrar el respeto y yo no soy bueno en esas cosas...en verdad, no creo que pueda hacerlo. "si sigues así vas a perder la oportunidad de platicar con tu ídolo"-K  
  
-Entiendo perfectamente su punto de vista, pero escuche bien, es importante que la agente y usted congenien, si es necesario yo le daré algunas ideas...pero lo que digo es en serio, va más allá de la sugerencia, es una orden. Y  
  
-Por qué? K  
  
-Aún no contamos con la información suficiente como para darle explicaciones-rápidamente el agente Y-de cambió de tema-Por qué no invita a la agente al shopping? Y  
  
K-29 rápidamente entendió que no podía preguntar más nada a semejante autoridad. Sólo se limitó a contestar...  
  
-Está bien...Deberé arriesgarme frente a potenciales golpes...K  
  
-Demuestre valentía, eso es todo...Y  
  
K-29 caminó hasta la sala de artes marciales...allí se quedó un rato mirando como Meiling practicaba sus fuertes patadas y todo tipo de golpes...recordó las palabras de Y-1 y cuando ella terminó..él subió a darse un baño. Cuando él terminó, ella ya había llegado...  
  
-Qué bueno que haya terminado, M-3, ahora si no le molesta, arreglemos lo de la cama..K  
  
-Muy bien-dichas estas palabras Mei abrió la cama y contó las sábanas- ...bien, contamos con dos sábanas y el acolchado... yo dormiré entre las dos sábanas del lado de la ventana y usted entre la última sábana y el cubrecama.  
  
Yo me cambiaré y me iré a dormir temprano...deberá esperar 20´antes de subir a la habitación cuando yo me retire a dormir, si es que realmente sabe lo que respeto. Y si por error o por supuesto error me toca un solo pelo...aténgase a las consecuencias-Mei hizo chocar su puño izquierdo contra la palma de su mano derecha-Eso es todo...alguna objeción? M  
  
-Simplemente sigo pensando que todo esto es un delirio. K  
  
-Tiene alguna mejor idea? M  
  
-No K  
  
-Entonces me voy, no tengo nada que hablar con usted.-Cuando Meiling abrió la puerta...  
  
-CUIDADO, AGENTE! K-De no ser por el aviso de K-29, que hizo que Meiling apenas se esquivara unos cms, ella habría muerto apuñalada. Permaneció un instante, como traumada, en el piso, y el agente dudó un segundo en acudir en su ayuda...  
  
-Está usted bien? K  
  
-No-no pude sen-sentirlo...-Meiling estaba realmente asustada. Normalmente ella escuchaba el silbido de un cuchillo cortando el aire. Miró hacia arriba y se puso de pie...el cuchillo tenía un mensaje y la ventana estaba abierta, pero cuando el agente K-29 buscó al dueño del machete...éste ya había desaparecido...  
  
Nota de la autora: Y... qué les pareció? Ahora sí que empieza la aventura...pero aún no leo comentarios T-T y la verdad es que creo que los necesito (atirakinomoto@hotmail.com)...de ahora en más voy a pedirles colaboración, tal vez más que en "Los milenarios...", porque este fanfic es más nuevo y tengo menos ideas....sobretodo ahora que hay más gente dispuesta a escribir fanfics mucho más originales. (como el del vampiro Syaoran cuya idea es terriblemente original y encantadora)...Así que les dejo en sus manos este fanfic, tal vez me atreva a escribir algún capítulo más...pero después es su turno!! Las frases que están en comillas, son pensamientos. Ah! A todos aquellos que me ponen como contacto en el MSN, por favor mándenme un mail para que nos encontremos e intercambienos opiniones ;) y recuerden que estoy planeando un site de todo tipo de historias (fanfics e historias originales), en inglés y en español, y que necesito colaboración, de lo contrario T-T no podré llevarlo a cabo....  
  
Saludos!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Atira Kinomoto  
  
DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES (esto ya lo hice con "Los milenarios poderes chinos")  
  
Meiling Li: Meiling Li sigue siendo la misma chica que hace 8, 9 años atrás, a diferencia que aún no ha podido superar lo de Syaoran y que ahora la obligan llamarse M-3. Es una excelente espía, la mejor de China, y una verdadera maestra de las artes marciales. Tal vez se haya vuelto una excelente espía por su apariencia de estudiante, ningún criminal se imagina lo que ella en realidad es. Detesta trabajar en equipo (con el único que pudo congeniar bien fue con su primo) y que los chicos la halaguen o se le acerquen, porque para ella su corazón aún pertenece a Syaoran. Lleva consigo siempre una pesada mochila, la cual está llena de artefactos tecnólogicos de todo tipo (rastreador de llamadas, GPS, una mini notebook, un radar, detector de metales,etc,etc) Físicamente, ahora tiene el cuerpo de todo una mujer, su cabello sigue siendo tan oscuro y lacio como siempre, aunque ahora más largo y lo lleva suelto; sus extraños ojos se siguen distinguiendo muy bien en su rostro.  
  
K-29: El agente K-29 viene de Japón y es el nuevo compañero de Meiling. Es un hombre muy amable, inteligente, respetuoso y tranquilo mientras no le den motivos para ser lo contrario...Es, también muy atractivo, tal vez el chico más atractivo de la escuela nipona de espías, y tiene un gran grupo de chicas siguiéndolo y pretendiédolo como novio y/o esposo (eso me hace imaginar la reacción que estas chicas tendrán cuando sepan lo de la habitación...)  
  
El hecho de mostrar esa apariencia tan respetuosa y callada, a simple vista lo hace ver tímido, pero en realidad es muy introvertido.  
  
Ching-yao Yuen (o Y-1): En su época el agente más eficaz, dejó su labor cuando un grupo de delincuentes secuestraron a su esposa y la asesinaron porque "ya no tenía utilidad". Desde ese entonces se encuentra en algún lugar de Hong Kong que solo los espías han de conocer y se encarga a través de la tecnología, de controlar y llevar a cabo todas las misiones en Asia. Quiere mucho a Meiling, a la cual considera como su hija, y trata de que ella no sólo sea una excelente espía, sino que muestre sus valores ocultos. Para ello cuenta con la ayuda de K-29. 


	3. Sospecho que todo esto estaba preparado

Meiling tomó el mensaje. Éste estaba escrito de una manera completamente indescifrable. -Maldición! No logro entender nada!-M  
  
-Déjame ver...esto está escrito en esperanto-K  
  
-Esperanto? Y qué clase de lenguaje es ése??-M  
  
-Hace tiempo a un grupo de dementes se les ocurrió la gran utopía de inventar un lenguaje universal. Pero la mayoría de la gente que poblaba el mundo tomó actitudes nacionalistas, y la idea quedó en el olvido, aunque el lenguaje ya estaba inventado. Desde ese entonces, algunas sectas criminales lo utilizan para comunicarse entre ellos y desorientar a los espías y a la policía.-K  
  
-Diablos! Entonces no podremos saber que dice.-M  
  
-Se equivoca, agente. En la escuela de espías sentí inclinación hacia los idiomas, en especial hacia éste...-K  
  
-Quiere decir que usted puede leer el Esperanto?-M  
  
-Claro.Le leeré lo que dice: "El humo del gran dragón rojo no está asoleándose en la Isla Negra..,Descansa en la tierra del Sol Naciente..."-K  
  
-La isla negra es Nueva Zelanda, por all blacks, las tierras del sol naciente...-M  
  
-...Son Japón. Pero ignoro qué es el humo dragón rojo...-K  
  
-Eso quiere decir que deberemos ir a buscar esa cosa en Japón y arruinar nuestras vacaciones por algo que no sabemos de qué se trata??? NO ES JUSTO!!!!-M  
  
-Lo bueno sería hablar con el agente-K. Interiormente el agente pensaba "ahora no me extraña por qué el agente Y-1 fue tan riguroso para que empiece a armonizar con la agente M-3. De seguro sospechaba que esto iba a desencadenarse...pero por qué aquí, en Nueva Zelanda? No me lo explico"  
  
Meiling, con un guante de látex, comenzó a examinar el machete...  
  
-Conclusión:El tipo que arrojó esto no quiso matarme, sólo intento darnos una advertencia e comunicarnos un poco de este extraño caso. Es un heraldo bastante original..-M  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro...a la velocidad que fue arrojado, el filo puede ser pernicioso. Note la hendidura que dejó en la pared...Ve? esto es lo que se enseña en una Academia de espías-K  
  
Meiling se sintió molesta con ese sabiondo, lo miró enojada, y tomando su celular, lo conectó a la notebook de su mochila y llamó a Ching-yao por teléfono. (Tanto el agente K-29 como ella tenían que ver en el caso, así que debían, mal que les pese, compartir la llamada)  
  
Al comunicarse...-Buenas noches, agentes M-3 y agente K-29, bonito machete, lo compraron en una tienda de artesanías?-Y  
  
-Déjate de bromas! Esto casi me mata. Mira lo que traía.-M  
  
-Un mensaje en esperanto...Ya pudo descifrar el mensaje,K-29?-Y  
  
-Si, se lo leeré:"El humo del gran dragón rojo no está asoleándose en la Isla Negra..,Descansa en la tierra del Sol Naciente..."-K  
  
-Muy bien, le agradezco mucho. Es la señal que estábamos esperando...-Y  
  
-Que quieres decir con eso?-M  
  
-Señores, lamento comunicarles que momentáneamente quedan suspendidas sus vacaciones. Tienen una misión muy importante por hacer. Las relaciones entre Oriente y Occidente dependen de ello.-Y  
  
-POR QUÉEEEEEE?????????-M  
  
-Agente M-3, le sugiero que deje sus lloriqueos de niña para otro momento, lo que voy a decir es importante y confidencial-Y  
  
-Ya verás cuando te agarre,..Cómo se te ocurre llamarme niña???-Meiling golpeó con su puño la mesa y se levantó frente a la computadora. El agente K-29 quiso controlarla para que no cometiera ninguna locura.  
  
-Déjala agente. Tiene que aprender a tranquilizarse sola. Y bien, como iba diciendo, esto es de carácter mundial. Hay un grupo de personas, muy numeroso y poderoso que se hacen llamar "huri-damu kouhaku". Ellos están tratando de sabotear el crecimiento de China como potencia mundial...-Y  
  
-Señor, no tenemos información de un grupo de japoneses que estén tratando de hacer eso...-K  
  
-Precisamente porque tratan de distraernos con ese nombre, no han de ser japoneses..-M  
  
-Excelente conclusión, agente. Como iba diciendo, esta gente está muy complejamene organizada, y opera normalmente en Nueva Zelanda, porque es un país mundialmente desconocido en crímenes, y les resulta más fácil ocultarse...Pero a ustedes los han localizado, no físicamente, sólo saben que hay dos espías en Timaru, y eso los ha obligado a trasladarse miles de kms lejos de allí, a Japón, tal como lo revela el papel . Tenemos constatado de que han llegado allí. Deben de haber eligido ese país por la cercanía con China y la protección de los yakuzas...-Y  
  
-Pero, por qué nos avisaron con la pista correcta??Porque no nos informaron de otros lugares.?-M  
  
-Interesante pregunta, agente. Hoy estás muy sagaz-Y  
  
Meiling le mostró la lengua, orgullosa de su sagacidad, a su compañero. Él simuló no haberle prestado atención.  
  
-Por qué eligieron el esperanto como idioma para comunicarse? Ese es el lenguaje de los traficantes y de los criminales comunes...-K  
  
-Tal vez sea el que más asemeje a su verdadero idioma. De cualquier forma, acabo de comprarles los pasajes para que vayan a Japón...El vuelo sale mañana-Y. Cuando Mei escuchó la confirmación de su viaje a aquel lugar, no pudo evitar evocar el pasado y entristecerse...Y-1 lo advirtió.  
  
-M-3, te molestaría dejarnos al agente y a mí a solas...tenemos un asunto pendiente-Y  
  
-QUÉ SE TRAEN USTEDES DOS?-Meiling aparentó haber borrado su tristeza.  
  
-Asuntos confidenciales, sólo eso...-El agente Y-1 comenzaba a sentir otra vez esos fuertes dolores de cabeza..  
  
-AGENTE SI LE HAN ENSEÑADO LO QUE ES EL RESPETO, PODRÍA RETIRARSE????-K  
  
-CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME MALEDUCADA! PERTENEZCO A UNA FAMILIA MUY DISTINGUIDA!-M  
  
-YA BASTA!!!!!!! Agente, si sigue siendo tan insolente la suspenderé personalmente y ahora por favor retírese...-Y  
  
Meiling se retiró enfurecida..  
  
-Ahora entiende por qué considero que su plan es imposible? La agente es muy difícil de llevar y mucho más de persuadir...su comportamiento es tan terrible que lo único que causa son dolores de cabeza.-K  
  
-Es cierto que tiene la habilidad de acabar rápido con la paciencia de las personas. Pero yo sé, que dentro de ella hay una persona mucho más débil...acabo de verla...hace tan solo unos momentos...Ahora entiende? Tendrá que adaptarse a ella y ella a usted. Este es un caso muy difícil y ambos necesitan complementarse. Por eso es que le pido que aproveche que ella está algo sensible por lo de la puñalada y por todo lo sucedido y la lleve a algún lado...es la mejor oportunidad que puede tener...-Y  
  
-Pero cómo hago para invitarla??? Si lo hago a la manera habitual, no me aceptará,...-K  
  
-Simule subordinarse a ella, echarse la culpa por la discusión y disculparse por todo-Y  
  
-Oiga, yo no hice nada!.-K  
  
-Trate de hacer lo que le pido, que no es mucho...Confío en usted y nos mantendremos en contacto...Adiós-Y  
  
-Adiós-K  
  
-Agente M-3, espéreme!!!-K  
  
-Y ahora qué se trae?-M  
  
-Quería disculparme por todo lo que le hice...Me siento muy acongojado por haberla hecho sentir como una ignorante, un ser inferior, realmente fui muy inhumano como usted .-K  
  
Meiling lo escuchaba callada, como sospechando algo...mientras que el espía pensaba "espero sonar creíble"  
  
-...Y a modo de disculpa, quería invitarle a pasear por un shopping...-K  
  
-A un shopping $_$. Está bien...pero usted cargará los bultos. Iré a cambiarme, en 10´estaré lista. Ya era hora que dejara su orgullo de lado-M. Ante esa respuesta, el agente se mordió el labio para no matarla...  
  
Paseando por el mall, todo le parecía de maravilla. De boutique en boutique, Mei se probaba lo primero que veía y se lo llevaba, el agente cargaba todas sus bolsas y así anduvieron un buen rato, hasta que él le ofreció comprar un refresco, ella aceptó y le dijo que lo esperaba allí. Mientras esperaba, 5 jóvenes neocelandeses, atraídos por la belleza de Mei (que llevaba una minifalda y una ajustada blusa) la rodearon y le empezaron a silbar. Ella molesta, miraba detenidamente a cada uno de ellos y de repente, cuando le dijeron la célebre frase "estás guapísima, muñeca", la joven estalló en puñetazos, patadas y todos los golpes de artes marciales que se pueda uno imaginar.  
  
El agente volvió cargando unas sodas, que casi se le caen al ver la siguiente escena: Meiling esperando como si nada hubiera pasado, y a su alrededor, 5 jóvenes llenos de moretones y golpes, algunos sangrando, , algunos inconscientes y otros semi-inconscientes que yacían en el piso...  
  
-Agente???-K-29 estaba asustado. En el suelo, un joven que estaba temblando murmuró con voz débil  
  
-Es tu no-novia, hermano? No te recomiendo que te acercas a ella, es capaz de matarte...-dichas estas palabras, se desmayó.  
  
-Creo, creo que exageró mucho con ellos-K  
  
-Bahhh, son unos gusanos impertinentes-Meling y K-29 comenzaron a caminar.  
  
-Con esa actitud, no me extraña que sea así de solitaria. Ningún hombre puede acercársele-K-29 casi estaba al borde de un ataque de risa. Meiling se detuvo, bajó la vista hacia el suelo y con la voz entristecida, murmuró  
  
-Eso no es cierto...-Mei levantó la vista y lo miró. Tenía los ojos llorosos...  
  
-Le sucede algo??-K  
  
-Sabe agente? Desde los 7 hasta los 11 años estuve comprometida con una persona excepcional, mi primo...-M  
  
-ehhh! tan joven, comprometida y con su primo? Creí que en China eso estaba mal visto...-K  
  
-...Yo lo obligué a que se comprometiera conmigo, al menos hasta que él encontrara una persona a la cual él pudiera querer más que a mí. Y la encontró. Ella se llamaba Sakura, era una persona maravillosa que habíamos conocido en Japón y con el tiempo, él se enamoró perdidamente de ella...y canceló nuestro compromiso. Me di cuenta que yo nunca sería para él, pero aún así no pude dejar de amarlo. Por eso es que cuando supe de su decisión, volví inmediatamente a Hong Kong y me convertí en espía. Para intentar, aunque en vano, olvidarlo...porque mi corazón le pertenece a él y a nadie más...-M  
  
Ante todo esto, K-29 no sabía que palabras podía escoger para consolarla, entonces hizo lo que su corazón le dictó...puso la soda en las manos de Mei , la rodeó con su brazo derecho, como abrazándola, sin que su mente ni sus principios se lo impidieran....  
  
Nota de la autora: Las cosas se ponen mejor...Meiling comienza a abrirse...y K-29 se acerca a ella..Qué sentirá Mei cuando llegue a Japón y le ataquen los recuerdos??? Qué pasará con el caso del humo del dragón rojo??? Mejor se los dejo a ustedes..Ah! antes de despedirme 2 cosas:  
  
1)Cuando K-29 dice"Creí que en China eso estaba mal visto", se refiere al casamiento entre primos.  
  
2) Esto ya lo saben: cualquier comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, crítica y lo que se les ocurra, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com. Espero ansiosa sus mails!!^_^  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	4. Japón y los recuerdos

Japón y los misterios  
  
UUHH Me olvidé de decir esto: Meiling Li no me pertenece, le pertenece a las CLAMP y a quienes la crearon para el animé. Syaoran, Ieran, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y Sakura (cuyos nombres aparecen en este fanfic) tampoco me pertenecen, les pertenece a CLAMP, Kodansha y asociados....  
  
"No es justo, primero dicen que necesitas vacaciones y luego se vuelven y te dan una misión de alto riesgo, de cuyo resultado depende una nación, mi Patria. No es justo, pero ahora no puedo volverme atrás,aunque quisiera. Pero lo peor no es la misión, sino el lugar a donde la misión nos lleva, Japón. No quiero acordarme de él, no quiero verlo, y si lo veo sé que sufriré mucho...Y como siempre sigo acompañada con ese agente K-29, el mismo que ayer se aprovechó de la situación y me abrazó cuando me hizo sentir depre por lo de Syaoran. Ahora el muy desgraciado sabe más de mí que lo que yo sé de él, así que más vale me ocupe y logre sacarle algo, sino quedo en diferencia, y quién sabe, también en riesgo. Cuando uno es espía, cualquier ser puede convertirse en tu enemigo en cualquier momento"-M.  
  
-La felicito, agente, he podido terminar de leer las 330 páginas del libro que me faltaban sin que usted me interrumpiera. Es todo un logro...-K  
  
"Si sigue actuando así de sarcástico haré que coma mi puño" Meiling gruñe en silencio y frunce el ceño...  
  
-La noto muy callada...le pasa algo?...-K  
  
-No, sólo pensaba, pensaba en que yo he hablado demasiado de mí y usted no me ha dicho nada sobre usted...-M  
  
-Tiene suerte de que esté de buen humor y que no tenga nada que hacer...qué es lo que pretende saber de mí?-K  
  
-Lo mismo que yo le dije de mí, las causas por la que usted se volvió espía, es decir cómo se enroló en la Academia.-M  
  
-Bueno, por empezar, no tuve un despecho...-Mei lo miró algo...enfurecida...-disculpe, estaba bromeando, no fue mi intención ofenderla....pero le aseguro que mi ingreso en la Academia fue algo mucho más normal que lo suyo...Nací en Kagoshima...-K  
  
-Es una bonita zona, para los espías hay trabajo asegurado...-M  
  
-Así es. Tuve una infancia feliz hasta los 6 años, mejor dicho hasta el día en que mis padres me dejaron pupilo en una escuela...-K  
  
-Tan pequeño y ya pupilo en una escuela?-M  
  
-Así es. Nunca los volví a ver...en el colegio tuve una educación normal, pero notaba siempre que de algún modo nos entusiasmaban y nos incentivaban a que nos volcáramos en el mundo del espionaje, sobretodo por el manga. Nuestro colegio era sólo para chicos, la única vez que teníamos la oportunidad de ver chicas era en el campo de deportes, a través de una cerca...-K  
  
-No me quiero ni imaginar los sujetos que habrán salido de ahí...entre hentais y okamas...-M  
  
-Digamos que la situación estaba bastante controlada. Los que mostraban su lado oscuro, por más encubierto que lo habían hecho, eran descubiertos...y de muchos de ellos no volvimos a tener noticias...-K  
  
-Y cuándo decidió que su vocación era ser espía?-M  
  
-A los doce años no daban a elegir, seguir en el colegio o abandonarlo. Opté por seguir, era lo único que conocía, digamos que ellos formaron mi vocación a su gusto...Y ahí comenzamos a tener más contacto con la escuela femenina, digamos que de alguna forma nos estimulaban a estar cerca de ellas Amí nunca me gustó, siempre detesté tener parejas femeninas o cualquier tipo de pareja...soy más efectivo trabajando solo...  
  
-Digo lo mismo. Odio que me fuercen a trabajar con alguien.-M  
  
-Pero con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra, o eso creo. Al menos así se conocieron mis padres, ellos también eran espías y por eso me abandonaron...-K  
  
-Qué triste...perderse el crecimiento de un hijo para servir a la Ley, y en secreto..-M  
  
-Peor es no saber si están vivos, heridos o muertos, si tengo hermanos, etc. En fin, lo admito, no tengo familia..-K  
  
A Meiling le entristeció saber todo eso, ella sabía que podía contar con su familia cuando quisiera y sin embargo, se alejaba de ella por miedo a lastimarse más con la felicidad de su primo. Le remordió la conciencia...  
  
-Bueno, espero haber saciado su curiosidad, al menos pude hacerle callar un rato...-K  
  
-Todo lo que usted me dijo...es verdad???-M  
  
-Es tan auténtico como lo que ayer me reveló. Si usted me mintió, yo le habré mentido, pero si usted no me mintió, yo tampoco lo hice. En otras palabras, agente, si usted confió en mí, yo puedo confiar en usted y no tengo motivos para mentirle-K  
  
-Yo..yo no le mentí...-Meiling se sentía incómoda...Por el altavoz se anunció que estaban llegando a Tokio, por lo cual interrumpieron su charla...  
  
-K-29!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Un joven de pelo castaño oscuro y simpáticos ojos verdes corrió a su encuentro.  
  
-Agente T-18??? Qué esta haciendo aquí???  
  
-El jefe me ordenó que los buscara en el aeropuerto. Traes bonita compañía, amigo...-T  
  
(por lo bajo)-Yo no te recomiendo que la trates así, viejo. Es capaz de matarte...-K  
  
-Baah yo no lo creo tan así..Hola muñeca cuál es tu nombre?-T  
  
Meiling lo miró amenazante...  
  
-Perdona, no era mi intención faltarte el respeto, cómo es tu clave?-T  
  
-Eeeh... ella es M-3, una de las espías más importante de China-K-29 hablaba en nivel casi inaudible, no obstante, T-18 lo entendía, porque era el mismo sistema que él utilizaba para hablar entre espías  
  
-Raro de ti hablando bien de tus compañeros, K-29-T  
  
-Corrección- K-29. Soy la agente secreta más importante y efectiva de toda China.-M  
  
(por lo bajo)- Y la mejor amiga del comandante de las fuerzas secretas, Ching-yao Yuen.-K  
  
(por lo bajo también)-Aaah, ya entiendo. Entonces es la agente no- profesional de la que todos hablan. Dice que es el doble de efectiva que cualquier otro u otra espía de China..-T  
  
-Si, es ella...-K  
  
-OIGAN USTEDES DOS, DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO???-Meiling estaba histérica del farfullo entre el agente T-18 y el agente K-29...  
  
-Nada, muñeca, nada importante, verdad, K-29?- T-18 hablaba muy nervioso y le pegó un codazo a K-29 para que le diera la razón...  
  
-Sí, sí así es...-K-29 también estaba algo nervioso.  
  
-Uh, tenían que ser hombres... ¬¬-M  
  
-Agente, casi lo olvido, le presento al agente T-18. Él es mi mejor amigo...-K  
  
-Es un honor conocerla aunque... si nuestras compañeras supieran del rumor que ha estado corriendo por aquí...-T  
  
-Qué rumor??-K  
  
-Dicen que ustedes dos...bueno, que ustedes dos han dormido en la misma cama...es cierto?-T  
  
-Ehhh...bu-bueno...-K-29 estaba sonrojado y nervioso...  
  
-Agente M-3, le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con nuestras garous. Pueden ser peligrosas, sobretodo si se trata de K-29. Todas mueren por él, y cuando una espía japonesa se enamora de un agente que tiene compañía...es capaz de acabar con ella...o de volverse en contra de los principios de su trabajo con tal de perjudicar a la compañera de su...ya sabe, no?  
  
-No sabía que el agente K-29 fuera tan popular entre las chicas...de cualquier forma, si tuve que dormir con él agente K-29 fue porque no teníamos otra habitación en el hotel, no porque quisiera y además...si alguna de esas estúpidas espías se entromete conmigo, yo me encargaré de acabar con ella, aunque termine siendo expulsada de mis actividades...-M  
  
-Además entre la agente y yo no sucedió nada...-K  
  
-Ummm...-T-18 puso cara sospechosa-...me lo aseguras???-T  
  
-Claro que sí, es tan cierto como que si no terminas con eso voy a golpearte hasta acabar contigo...-M  
  
-Te entiendo, te entiendo, muñeca...de cualquier forma, les recomiendo que se cuiden de las malas lenguas...porque bueno, ya saben, no? Puede ser peligroso...-T  
  
-QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMARME "MUÑECA" :@????????????-M  
  
-Sí, si claro...cómo tu digas Mu-, disculpa, M-3...-T  
  
Meiling comenzó, a caminar delante de ellos, con aire orgulloso, mientras que T-18 y K-29 (por lo bajo)-Siempre se comporta así??..-T  
  
(por lo bajo, también)-Incluso puede ser peor-K  
  
T-18 simuló que tosía y por lo bajo, le habló a su mejor amigo- Confieso que te compadezco, hermano...-T  
  
-Cambiando de tema-T-18 aumentó el tono de voz para capturar la atención de Mei-Les aseguro que no volverán a pasar las penurias que pasaron en Nueva Zelanda... aquí tendrá cada uno su habitación. Como en el mejor hotel 5 estrellas...  
  
Los tres agentes salieron del aeropuerto...  
  
Desde atrás, una figura rápida como un rayo, desapareció después de observarlos un buen rato...y estando sola, murmuró...  
  
-Me las pagarás, estúpida agente M-3, me las pagarás...K-29 sólo me pertenece a mí y solamente a mí. Ninguna barata como tú se meterá en el medio...Me las pagarás, y me las pagarás con tu vida...  
  
Nota de la autora: Uhh, éste es uno de los capítulos más cortos...Debe ser porque ando corta de tiempo. Espero que les guste, está más bien dedicado a K-29, porque hasta ahora, el chico era todo un misterio, no?  
  
De ahora en más, como empecé nuevamente las clases, tengo menos tiempo, así que posiblemente les deje este fanfic para que lo continúen uds... No se olviden de dejar su review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No importa lo que escriban, lo que importa es que sea sincero, sí?  
  
Y ya saben, pueden escribirme con preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, etc, etc, a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Saludos!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	5. Planes y confesiones

Planes y confesiones  
  
  
  
-Bueno, por la información que tenemos del Comandante de las fuerzas secretas, el mejor lugar que tienen  
  
para hospedarse es...esperen que consulte mi palmtop...-T  
  
-Habla! Dinos en que lugar estaremos!-Meiling tuvo una especie de pálpito que la hizo sentir nerviosa...  
  
-Estarán en Tomoeda!^_^Es uno de los barrios más bonitos de Tokio...y el más seguro...aunque cuando era niño, yo lo creía algo extraño...-T  
  
Meiling comenzó a sentirse mareada y fría a la vez de la sorpresa...se quedó tiesa,aunque temblando...Pero T-18 no se dio cuenta y seguía hablando...  
  
-Estarán en una casa, le aseguro agente M-3 que este lugar le encantará, ha estado alguna vez en Japón?-T  
  
-Eeeehhh me parece que ella no está en condiciones de responderte eso...-K- 29 estaba sosteniendo a Meiling, que debilitada por la noticia, se...desmayó....  
  
-Oye! Qué le pasa a esa chica?? Hace un momento creí que iba a matarme y ahora la que parece que va a morirse es ella!-T  
  
-Ella...ya estuvo en Japón y lo que acaba de escuchar...me hace pensar que ella conoce bien esa zona-K-29 le replicó a su amigo, mientras miraba compadecido a su compañera...  
  
-Qué bella se ve dormida, no crees! Al menos así está mejor...-T  
  
T-18 y K-29 llegaron al lugar donde se hospedarían. Una hermosa y amplia casa en el tranquilo barrio de Tomoeda, con todos los lujos que uno pueda imaginar, tal como T-18 había prometido...K-29 cargó en brazos a la aún dormida Meiling y la llevó hasta la habitación...  
  
-Estás muy callado...Debe haber sido una dura tarea cargar a esa belleza.-T  
  
-Ella es muy delgada, si te estás refiriendo al su peso...-K  
  
-No hablaba de su peso, me resulta muy atractiva...T  
  
-La agente M-3????-K  
  
-Si...es muy bella e inteligente, aunque tenga su carácter...-T  
  
-Entonces te gusta...-K  
  
-Eso creo...-T  
  
-Me gustaría poder aconsejarte, pero la verdad es que yo no sé qué es lo que se siente cuando una persona te gusta...-K  
  
-Eres un caso muy particular, amigo...Todas esas bellezas muriendo por ti y tú solitario por la vida...Pero de cualquier forma, no tendré muchas oportunidades de decírselo...quizás aproveche la cena de esta noche...-T  
  
-Hagas lo que hagas no cometas ninguna locura...-K  
  
-Pero amigo, sabes que soy incapaz de cometer tonterías...-T  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero...-K  
  
Meiling despertó...De repente se encontró en un lugar desconocido...Se levanrtó completamente recuperada, ya la tarde caía sobre Tomoeda, y ella contemplaba el familiar paisaje...Veía árboles, la torre del reloj de la escuela...todo tan nostálgico...todo la llevaba a pensar en Syaoran...  
  
-Agente, qué suerte que haya despertado...-T  
  
-T-18???-M  
  
-Contemplando la vista de Tomoeda?? Es un hermoso lugar, no cree? Yo siempre me detengo a ver por la ventana...Y cuando tengo tiempo, recorro el bosque, el templo Tsukimine, el parque del Rey Pingüino...-T  
  
A medida que T-18 nombraba esos lugares, Meiling iba recordando todos los momentos pasados con Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura...  
  
-Puedo hacerle una pregunta, si no le incumbe?-T  
  
-Hable...-El tono de la voz de Meiling era bajo y apesadumbrado...  
  
-Bueno, eeehh, K-29 me dijo que usted ya había estado en Japón...-T  
  
-Así es...-M  
  
-Eeehh me preguntaba si su desmayo no se debía a causas naturales si no a...  
  
-Se cree culpable de mi desmayo??-M  
  
-Bueno, mi hipótesis y la de K-29 era que usted ya estuvo en Tomoeda y el hecho de que yo haya anunciado tan imprevistamente el lugar donde estarían...bueno...creo que no...tengo más que explicar...-T  
  
-No comprendo lo que dice-Meiling simulaba desentendimiento para poner en un apuro a T-18...Pretendía saber qué tramaban esos dos...  
  
-Bueno, se supone que no debía decir esto, pero que conste que usted que forzó...-T  
  
-Usted no estará pensando en decirle a K-29 que tuvo que confesar porque lo tenía de una mano contra una pared, ah?-Meiling apretó un puño...  
  
-No, no cómo cree^_^UUUU...nosotros pensábamos que la historia que le relató a K-29 tenía que ver con Tomoeda y por lo tanto, con su desmayo...-T  
  
-Tal vez...Ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas...por empezar, cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?-M  
  
-Bueno tengo que darle todo el crédito a K-29...-T  
  
-QUEEEEEEEEE?????????????-A Meiling eso la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, y se estremeció..  
  
-Tal como lo escuchó. Usted cayó desamayada en los brazos de K-29 y él cargó con usted desde el estacionamiento del aeropuerto hasta aquí...A mí, por el contrario, me tocó hacer lo más duro, cargué con las valijas y tuve que manejar...-T  
  
-Eyyy! Diga algo! No me diga que va a volver a desmayarse...aunque pensándolo bien...yo cargaría con usted con gusto...-T  
  
-USTED ES UN HENTAI! :@-M  
  
-No, no, creo que me está malintepretando! No es lo que usted cree!-T  
  
-Me alegro que se encuentre mejor, M-3. Por lo menos, ahora tiene las fuerzas suficientes para matar a T-18 si quiere...^_^-K-29 habló desde la puerta de la habitación  
  
Meiling, que sostenía por el cuello a T-18, se quedó estática y soltó a T- 18...  
  
-Casi...me mata...-T-18 habló entrecortado, respirando agitado...Meiling fijó los ojos en K-29 y rápidamente abandonó de la habitación. Al pasar por al lado de K-29, murmuró algo así como "gracias"...K-29 se volteó atónito, pero luego, increíblemente, sonrió...Luego le dirigió una mirada a T-18 y comenzó a hablarle  
  
-Soy un inexperto en todas estas cosas, pero, aún así creo que no llegarás a nada, si la tratas así...-K  
  
-Pero no sabes el gusto que me da recibir uno de sus ataques...-T  
  
-Eres un masoquista!-K  
  
-Tal vez...pero cualquiera sería masoquista sólo por ver esos hermosos ojos rubíes...-T  
  
-Hermano, creo que debo llevarte a un psicólogo, lo tuyo es grave...Cambiando de tema, ya es hora de ir a cenar...-K  
  
-Genial! Iremos al círculo de espías. Será una buena oportunidad para analizar la situación...yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo con ustedes, tengo que irme a Francia en dos días, pero puedo aprovechar esta noche para orientarlos sobre lo que está pasando aquí y luego hacen lo suyo...-T  
  
-Esta bien...Pero si todavía sigues convencido en que le dirás lo que sientes, te sigo aconsejando que no cometes ninguna locura...-K  
  
-Y bien, este es el lugar que los yakuzas suelen frecuentar...creo que el grupo vinculado con el humo del dragón rojo están allí. Tenemos la severa sospecha que la mano derecha del jefe se esconde en Tokio...-T  
  
Los platos fueron servidos.  
  
-Si sigue comiendo así,va a engordar unos cuántos kilos...-K-29 molestaba con sus observaciones a Meiling y ella comenzó a gruñir...  
  
Por lo bajo, T-18, le habló a K-29...  
  
-Yo te recomendaría que no la molestes, viejo. Vas a terminar golpeado...-T  
  
Pero K-29 no hizo caso...  
  
-La próxima vez que se desmaye ya no podré cargar con usted...Me desgarraré algún músculo si lo intento...-K  
  
Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Acto seguido, Meiling estaba encima de K- 29, dispuesta a darle su merecido, mientras T-18 observaba la escena atónito y pensando "qué chica más belicosa!...". Pero en ese momento, el celular de Mei sonó...  
  
-Nunca le digas a una mujer que se ve gorda!-M. Y fue a atenderlo al balcón del restaurant...  
  
-Konnichiwa Meiling!!!-Y  
  
-Ah! Ching-yao...-M  
  
-Por la hora que es debo haberte interrumpido la cena...lo lamento-Y  
  
-En realidad no sólo interrumpiste mi cena, Ching-yao. Me acabas de arruinar la oportunidad de acabar con ese despreciable sujeto...-M  
  
-Intentaste golpear a K-29?? Meiling, cuántas veces más tendré que insistir para que logres llevarte bien! Esta es una misión muy importante. Deben dejar de lado sus diferencias, de lo contrario, la misión fracasará con ustedes...-Y  
  
-Pero...pero...él me provocó!-M  
  
-Aprende a controlar tus impulsos, eso es todo. Todavía no pudiste superar esa lección?-Y  
  
-Cuando acabe con esta misión...te llegará tu turno...ya verás...-M  
  
-Bien, cambiando de tema, qué tal está Tomoeda? Está muy cambiada desde la última vez que estuviste?-Y  
  
-No tuve la oportunidad de recorrerla...-M  
  
-Eh! Pero si llegaron temprano, cómo es que no tuviste oportunidad?-Y  
  
-No sabía que íbamos a Tomoeda hasta que T-18 me lo dijo y ahí...-M  
  
-Te desmayaste y no te despertaste hasta hace tan sólo 2...horas...agradécele a K-29 que estuvo ahí para sostenerte. Ha hecho demasiado por ti y tú sólo te has portado muy agresiva...  
  
-Cómo es que sabías todo eso?-Y  
  
-K-29 me llamó preocupado...él y T-18 se turnaron para cuidar de ti si te pasaba algo...-Y  
  
-T-18 también??? Eso no me lo mencionó...-M  
  
-Bueno, no voy a robarte más tiempo...mañana deberás estar en el Dark Doragon Café, allí hay un hombre que quiero que conozcas para robarle información. Es el hombre es a quién T-18 se refirió..Y trata de no matar a ninguno de los dos espías...Piensa en lo que hicieron por ti...Adiós!-Y  
  
-Adiós...-M  
  
Mei permaneció un momento contemplando la noche...Súbitamente, se volteó, sintiendo que a su espalda alguien respiraba. En el entrenamiento, ella había aprendido a escuchar con atención hasta la caída de un alfiler.  
  
-No, por favor no me ataque!!!-T  
  
-T-18..Qué esta haciendo aquí??-M  
  
-Nada...Sólo venía a decirle algo...algo muy importante para mí-T  
  
-Entonces, hable...y sea breve, porque hay unos deliciosos postres :9, y no pienso perdérmelos, por nada del mundo....-M  
  
-Está bien. En dos días me iré a Francia, por lo que ya no los volveré a ver...pero antes...yo quería decirle algo...-T  
  
-Decirme que?? Qué es lo que usted está tramando, T-18??-M  
  
-Por favor, primero olvida ese maldito código de respeto entre espías. No me trates de usted y llámame por mi nombre...Soy Toji Hazukara, y...y me gustas mucho, quería que lo supieras, no tienes la necesidad de darme una respuesta, porque sé lo que sientes...Pero sea quién sea aquel que ha herido, no tiene derecho de hacer algo así con una chica como tú...Eso es todo...-T-18 se retiró y la dejó a Meiling atónita. Ella se quedó pensando...era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, mas ella no estaba enamorada de T-18. Era una lástima, pero no quería lastimarlo, decidió que no le daría respuesta alguna, si le decía directamente o indirectamente que no, lo lastimaría gravemente, pero si no le decía nada, tal vez la herida llegaría a ser menor...  
  
La reunión de los tres espías terminó tranquila...hablaron del mensaje de Y- 1 y de las estrategias que usarían, tan serios y profesionales como nunca se los había visto. Luego, K-29 y M-3 se despidieron de T-18 y le desearon suerte, Mei actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada...  
  
Al día siguiente, se dedicaron a planear la misión de la noche. La reunión con la mano derecha del jefe de la secta del humo del dragón rojo sería llevada a cabo por Meiling, y K-29 la cubriría...  
  
Meiling llamó al hombre por teléfono, haciéndose pasar por la esposa de un traficante de opio chino. El criminal se dejó convencer y acordaron una entrevista.  
  
-Pues muy bien. Eso es todo...Espero que todo salga bien. Si llegara a necesitar algo, nos comunicaremos por esto...K-29 le entregó una hermosa cadenita de platino con un dije. Él llevaba su comunicador en unos gemelos de oro.-Y no olvide de grabarlo todo...-K  
  
-No lo haré...-M  
  
-Agente M-3, puedo hacerle una pregunta ajena al tema??-K  
  
-Hable...-M  
  
-Anoche, T-18..Bueno, él fue al balcón donde usted estaba hablando...me preguntaba si no había pasado nada extraño...-K  
  
-No, no pasó nada. Él solo me dijo que le gustaba...-M  
  
-Qué alivio es saber que solo fue eso...-K  
  
-Es cierto que el nombre de T-18 es Toji Hazukara???-M  
  
-EHHHHH T-18 LE DIJO SU NOMBRE?-K  
  
-Si. Violó el código de espías, no?-M  
  
-Lo que hizo fue una locura. No creo que se siga dedicando al espionaje por mucho tiempo, es evidente que ya detesta esta vida. Pero abandonar esta actividad puede serle caro, muy caro...-K  
  
-De cualquier manera, él confió en mí. Y yo prometo que su nombre, conmigo, será siempre un secreto...-M  
  
-Linda, esto puede llegar a serte doloroso...Pero aún así sigues convencida en traicionar a las fuerzas secretas? Si lo haces, no podrás volver atrás- Una voz masculina en la oscuridad hablaba. Y una voz femenina le contestó...  
  
-Acepto el desafío...Aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo conmigo...  
  
-Me gustan las muchachas intrépidas, en especial, las agentes traidoras, son mortalmente astutas y audaces...pero siendo tal cual eres...por qué te pasas a nuestro bando?- la voz masculina volvió a hablar...  
  
-La vida en este lado, es más divertida, nunca lo pensó?? Además, tengo más libertad para cortar el hilo de la vida, y un objetivo en la mira...  
  
  
  
Nota de la autora: Kotchi wo muite yo mo shinaide daarin...ups! se nota que me gusta esta canción...Volviendo al capítulo de este fic, ahora comienza a desatarse el misterio, no? Quién es el hombre y la mujer del final? Tendrá algo que ver con la sombra del aeropuerto? Por qué T-18 quiere renunciar a ser espía?? Se los dejo a ustedes...Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, etc, etc, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saludos!!!!!!!!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	6. Mi-texingu

Mi-texingu  
  
-Bueno, todo estÃ¡ listo...Le deseo suerte y ya sabe, la estarÃ© cubriendo...- K-29 despidiÃ³ a Meiling, quien vestÃ­a una ajustada camisa escotada y unos pantalones de cuero...Esta maquillada de tal forma que parecÃ­a toda una mujer adulta, de aspecto audaz y mirada decisa. K-29, en cambio, llevaba un esmoquin negro...La encuentra iba a ser el el Doragon CafÃ©  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien...Pero no creo que necesite de su ayuda. Esto es muy fÃ¡cil. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llevar a ese cretino a que me muestre su asquerosa guarida y comprobar si estÃ¡ vinculado o no con ese estÃºpido sujeto...y si lo estÃ¡, seguir investigando hasta descubrir al estÃºpido sujeto que intenta arruinar a mi paÃ­s. Eso es todo...-M  
  
-Lo mejor serÃ¡ acelerar las cosas, la bolsa de Hong Kong estÃ¡ colapsando y nadie puede explicar por quÃ©. Todo el mundo intenta vender sus acciones, como si se estuviera corriendo la voz de que algo grave va a pasar. Es el Ãºltimo reporte que tengo de su jefe...-K  
  
-Me resulta una persona muy interesante, seÃ±ora Hung. Realmente su marido y usted saben cÃ³mo evitar el riguroso sistema de seguridad de China. Los felicito, el sistema en que estÃ¡ organizada su mafia el invulnerable...Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro...AsÃ­ que cerraremos trato con ustedes, y nos convertiremos en su principal cliente...-Un hombre de apariencia treintaÃ±era, ruda y tosca, hablaba fumando un habano. La forma de expresarse y su apariencia lo convertÃ­an en un sujeto temible a los ojos de las personas comunes, y despreciable a los ojos de Meiling...  
  
-SeÃ±or Gasuraki, es todo un placer negociar con usted...nos da mucho gusto que deposite tanta confianza en nosotros...pero...este lugar....no es el adecuado para cerrar el trato. AquÃ­ hasta las paredes escuchan...  
  
-Descuide, estamos prevenidos si es por el tumultuoso espionaje que Ãºltimamente estÃ¡ asolando estos parajes....Tenemos un lugar donde se vive aislado....no hay medio de comunicaciÃ³n que pueda penetrarlo...-Pero tendremos que encontrarnos maÃ±ana...tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver hoy...y le he robado una increÃ­ble cantidad de tiempo....Tome, al entrar por este edificio se encontrara con un viejo de apariencia inocente, dÃ­gale estas palabras y la llevara directo a nuestra guarida...-Gasuraki le entregÃ³ un papel con una frase extraÃ±a...  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien...Entonces, nos veremos maÃ±ana...-Meiling se despidiÃ³ y se volviÃ³ para retirarse...Pero el seÃ±or Gasuraki la tomÃ³ del brazo y le susurrÃ³ al oÃ­do...  
  
-La Ãºnica condiciÃ³n para cerrar el trato, es que luego lo festejemos a mi manera...-G  
  
Meiling le dirigiÃ³ una rÃ¡pida mirada.Interiormente se morÃ­a del asco...Pero tenÃ­a que complacerlo, hasta, por lo menos, encontrar la guarida y desenmascarlo todo...  
  
Meiling saliÃ³. MirÃ³ hacia ambos lados y comenzÃ³ a caminar hasta la esquina. Con un movimiento rÃ¡pido, algo la tomÃ³ del cuello y la llevÃ³ a la oscuridad de un callejÃ³n. Mei gritÃ³...  
  
-Shhhh!!! Soy yo-  
  
-Es un estÃºpido, K-29-Meiling lo golpeÃ³ y casi lo derriba al suelo. K-29 gritÃ³ y se quedÃ³ arrodillado en el piso, tomÃ¡ndose la mandÃ­bula...Su siempre implecable esmoquin estaba sucio y arrugado.  
  
-Se lo merece...No tenÃ­a por quÃ© asustarme asÃ­...-M  
  
-AOOH! Y usted no tenÃ­a por quÃ© golpearme asÃ­!-K  
  
-Ya deje de comportarse como un niÃ±o. No entiendo quÃ© estÃ¡ haciendo usted aquÃ­. Le dije que su ayuda no iba a ser necesaria...-M  
  
-Pero al menos, pudo obtener algo?-K-29 ya se estaba recuperando del golpe.  
  
-Por supuesto que sÃ­. Y fue muy fÃ¡cil. MaÃ±ana estarÃ© en el antro de ese gusano...-M  
  
-Me sorprende, agente. Los tipos como Ã©se suelen ser muy desconfiados. Ni un maestro sofista podrÃ­a haber logrado lo que usted logrÃ³ con ese hombre. Me pregunto que le habrÃ¡ pedido a cambio...-K  
  
-Le aseguro que no le darÃ© lo que pretende a esa sabandija. Ni aunque estÃ© en peligro de muerte.-M  
  
-Si no cumple, Ã©se serÃ¡ su destino. Lo Ãºnico que le pido es que si va a actuar tan descuidadamente, no me involucre. Somos un equipo, pero usted es muy impulsiva, y las decisiones que cada uno de nosotros tome, le concierne al otro.-K  
  
-Al fin llegas, Gasuraki...-otra vez, la voz femenina hablÃ³-DÃ³nde has estado?  
  
-En una reuniÃ³n de negocios...-G  
  
-Nuevos clientes?-(mujer)  
  
-SÃ­, una nueva cliente quiere que vendamos su opio en JapÃ³n...MaÃ±ana tendrÃ¡s el privilegio de conocerla-G  
  
-Te atreviste a darle la direcciÃ³n de la guarida??? Eres un inconsciente! No sabes lo que puede hacer! Mira si es una agente-(mujer)  
  
-Tranquila, sÃ© perfectamente lo que hago. Esa mujer estÃ¡ muy lejos de ser una espÃ­a. Y ademÃ¡s, es el anzuelo perfecto que nuestro seÃ±or necesita, es china. Podemos manejarla, de tal forma que nuestra relaciÃ³n con ella sea provechosa...-G  
  
-Eso no me deja del todo tranquila...Por estos dÃ­as, la actividad de los espÃ­as se estÃ¡ acrecentando como nunca desde la guerra frÃ­a...-(mujer)  
  
-Has tratado de establecer la causa?-G  
  
-No, todo es muy confuso...-(mujer)  
  
-EstÃºpida, investiga y resuÃ©lvelo cuanto antes!-G  
  
-No me insultes...Sabes que en cualquier momento puedo acabar con usted si se me antoja. Y ademÃ¡s, quÃ© es lo que te pone tan nerviso? AcÃ¡ estamos seguros, o acaso me equivoco?-(mujer)  
  
-SÃ­, si estamos seguros-el hombre se puso increÃ­blemnte histÃ©rico e intraquilo...  
  
-Y entonces, de quÃ© diablos te preocupas?-(mujer)  
  
-No estoy preocupado, alterado, sÃ­. No son buenas noticias...-G  
  
-Pero me tiene como principal aliada y fuente de informaciÃ³n, la espÃ­a mÃ¡s eficaz de JapÃ³n, siempre fiel y a tu...servicio...-(mujer)  
  
-No me persuadirÃ¡s con eso...TÃº te has puesto a mi servicio con tal de sacar provecho propio, con tal de acabar con una espÃ­a china llamada M-3, que estÃ¡ vinculada en un caso con K-29, quiÃ©n si mis fuentes de informaciÃ³n no me fallan, es tu...amante o algo asÃ­....-G  
  
La mujer, cuyo aspecto no superaba los 25 aÃ±os, fijÃ³ sus ojos marrÃ³n oscuro llenos de ira y odio en Gasuraki.  
  
-No era parte del pacto entrometerte en mi vida privada...(mujer)  
  
-Es cierto, pero cÃ³mo investigar si mis cÃ³mplices son confiables? No soy idiota, sÃ© elegir a mi compaÃ±Ã­a...-G  
  
-Ah, sÃ­? Y has averiguado algo de sus nuevos proveedores de opio??-(mujer)  
  
-He puesto a todos mis muchachos en movimiento, no hay problema. AdemÃ¡s, te tengo a ti...-G  
  
-Me pregunto cuÃ¡ndo recibirÃ© dinero por todo esto-(mujer)  
  
-Tan pronto como dejemos de estar vinculados al Jefe. Nuestra misiÃ³nes es ser mediadores, una posta entre Oriente y Occidente...entre China, y nuestro jefe-G  
  
Nota de la autora: Uuhhh el misterio comienza a esclarecerse...La mujer no es nada mÃ¡s ni nada menos que la que habla en el final del capÃ­tulo anterior, y el hombre del capÃ­tulo anterior, no es nada mÃ¡s ni nada menos que el Sr. Gasuraki...Para el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo les prometo acciÃ³n, golpes, ninjas e incluso romance...espero que esta fanfic siga siendo de su agrado, cualquier cosa ya saben, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Saludos y cuÃ­dense de los mafiosos de por ahÃ­,eh!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	7. And I was made to hit!

And I was made to hit!  
  
YM= Yuka Mirasaki, la espía traidora, la mujer que habla en el capítulo anterior.  
  
-Tenga cuidado agente M-3...No sé, tengo un extraño presentimiento respecto al encuentro en el antro, y lo peor es que no podemos comunicarnos...-K  
  
-No sucederá nada, sé perfectamente cómo ocultarme...-Meiling se acomodó su peluca blonda y rizada sobre su cabeza, la misma que había usado desde la cena con el señor Gasuraki...Luego se colocó unas gafas oscuras, que hacían juego con sus pantalones de cuero negro y su camisa blanca. Ya estaba maquillada y lista para conocer la mazmorra.  
  
-Entonces...-K-29 fijó sus ojos grises en los ojos rubíes de ella y murmuró...-Más que nunca le deseo suerte, y cuídese mucho... "si la descubren, ya no podré volver a verla"-pensó, algo triste...  
  
-No se preocupe. Nos volveremos a ver, y le prometo que el juego de esas sanguijuelas se acabará esta noche...Y si así no sucediera, sabrá que habré caído, pero le prometo que si me descubren, tendré un fin digno de una espía como yo...-M  
  
-Confío mucho en usted...-K  
  
Meiling le dirigió una última mirada...y se retiró corriendo rumbo al antro...  
  
Mei llegó un espectacular edificio en una forma de cilindro, de techo blanco y piso transparente. En el centro del cilindro gigante había un elevador, y todo alrededor del edificio eran oficinas de ventanas transparentes, donde se contemplaba el trabajo de los técnicos diseñando nuevos artefactos para evitar espías...A Mei le obligaron a sacarse las gafas oscuras.  
  
Tuvo que esperar unos momentos sola en la oficina de Gasuraki...De repente vio que todo el lugar estaba lleno de escrituras en esperanto...La silla tenía en sus apoyabrazos, una especie de escudo de un dragón que en la base de su cuello simulaba desvanecerse. La computadora estaba prendida, pero inhabilitada para su uso...Mei escribió "Vanished Dragon" y pudo acceder a todos los archivos, que guardó en un CD...(al mejor estilo Misión Imposible).Terminó justo a tiempo, para cuando el señor Gasuraki entró...  
  
-Bienvenida a nuestra guarida, Sra. Hung. Espero que se deleite apreciando nuestra tecnología de punta y porque aquí estamos como dentro de una tumba, ajena a los sabuesos negros. Y hablando de sabuesos negros, tenga cuidado si hace negocios en Kagoshima, dicen que están muy activos y hurgándolo todo...-G  
  
-Cómo sabe usted sobre los espías?? Hay que tener una excelente fuente de información para saber de su actividad...-M  
  
-Eso a usted no le incumbe...-G  
  
-Claro que me incumbe!- Meiling se alteró bastante-O cómo pretende que salga de aquí sin problemas, eh? Necesito irme limpia de aquí...-M  
  
-Y saldrá limpia de aquí, se lo aseguro..-G  
  
Un hombre un poco más bajo de estatura interrumpió la charla, susurró aceleradamente algo al oído del señor Gasuraki, le entregó una pequeña bolita negra y se fue, tan rápido como vino...  
  
-Perfecto, tengo buenas noticias para usted...La señorita Mirasaki Yuka quiere conocerla, ella es mi mano derecha...-G  
  
-No entiendo por qué considera usted de suma importancia que conozca a esa mujer...-M  
  
-Oh! No la conoce porque es novata en esto...Acaba de ingresar aquí...Pero es mucho más astuta que cualquiera de nuestro equipo...Acompáñeme al elevador-G  
  
A medida que iban subiendo, Mei contemplaba todo el lugar. Era fascinante...  
  
La Srta. Mirasaki Yuka iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando de repente algo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia donde el elevador se encontraba. Sus ojos marrón oscuro se fijaron en unos color escarlata...  
  
-COMUNÍCAME CON GASURAKI URGENTE!!-YM  
  
-Pero, Srta. Mirasaki, qué le sucede?-(encargado de comunicaciones)  
  
-No me haga perder tiempo en explicaciones absurdas y déme eso!-YM  
  
-To-tome...-(encargado de comunicaciones)  
  
-TE DIJE QUE ERA PELIGROSA TRAER A ESA ESTÚPIDA MUJER AQUÍ!!!!!!!!-YM  
  
-Oye tranquilízate o me encargaré de que acaben contigo! Y ahora qué te traes con esa mujer?-G  
  
-ELLA ES UNA ESPÍA Y NO ES CUALQUIER ESPÍA, ES M-3, LA ESPÍA MÁS RECONOCIDA DE CHINA! ERES UN IDIOTA!-YM  
  
Gasuraki le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Meiling...  
  
-Con que espía, eh?...Acabaré contigo, M-3. Yuka, convoca a mis huestes...- G  
  
-No, no...esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando...Acabaré con la agente M-3 por mi cuenta, déjame saborear su final...es lo que siempre he querido hacer desde que se entrometió con K-29...-YM  
  
-Está bien... te la dejo a ti. Pero la única condición es que quiero verla muerta. Ningún espía sale vivo de aquí.-G  
  
Inmediatamente cortaron la comunicación y Gasuraki tomó violentamente el brazo de Mei, oprimiéndola contra una de las paredes del ascensor transparente...  
  
-Eres una perra! Cómo me atreví a confiar en ti!-G  
  
-Suélteme!-Meiling derribo a Gasuraki de una patada en el estómago. Luego detuvo el ascensor, a 6 metros de altura, rompió unas de las paredes de vidrio delo elevador y se arrojó. Cayó en planta baja, ilesa, pero dos hombres corpulentos la apresaron, tan fuertemente que no pudo soltarse...La golpearon en el cuello, de tal modo, que cayó inconsciente al piso...  
  
Despertó en un oscuro callejón, a causa de unos extraños ruidos, que parecían ser pasos... Meiling de inmediato se puso de pie, mirando a un lado a otro buscando el origen del sonido. Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros y una figura masculina, toda encapuchada apareció.  
  
-Un ninja!-M  
  
-Qué chica más inteligente! Adivinaste! Pertenezco al escuadrón de ninjas Doragon, el más importante que poseen los yakuzas....Y tienes idea del por qué estoy aquí?- El nija hablaba irónica y sarcásticamente a la vez  
  
-Vas a acabar conmigo! Pero no te lo permitiré-Meiling se puso ven posición de ataque. El dolor del golpe en el cuello lo había convertido en energía de ataque, al igual que toda su ira. Gracias a ese método secreto que Wei le había enseñado, Mei era un peligro mortal.  
  
El ninja comenzó a reír-Mírate nomás! Una colegiala, una simple colegiala piensa golpear al ninja más mortífero de Tokio! Mira el tamaño de tus manos, con ellas produces menos daño que una picadura de insecto...  
  
-YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-M  
  
Meiling, con una trompada, le rompió el tabique nasal, derribándolo al piso  
  
-Nunca subestimes el poder de mis manos!-M  
  
-Ya verás, perra desgraciada, nada, ni siquiera el dolor más intenso, puede detener a un ninja-N-1  
  
-Eso lo veremos!-M  
  
El ninja comenzó a atacar. Meiling atajaba y esquivaba muy bien sus golpes, aunque los ataques la llevaban hacia una pared. No tenía salida. El ninja arrojó su trompada más letal contra ella, y ella hábilmente la evitó, haciéndole golpear contra la pared. El ninja aulló de dolor, Meiling lo tomó por atrás y luego le dirigió una patada en su estómago, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
-Nunca...subestimes a una mujer...-M  
  
-Diablos! Lo venció. Ninja inútil...N-2 entra en escena y acaba con esa idiota, AHORA!-YM  
  
N-2 era un ninja armado con una larga espada...A la luz del día, era un campeón nacional de esgrima...pero a la luz de la noche, la hoja de su espada era tan mortífera, que su brillo se había vuelto opaco a causa de la sangre que se había derramado por ella....  
  
Apareció empuñando su sable corriendo rumbo a embestir a Meiling y alzando en su voz un grito de guerra, digno de un samurai...Meiling tomó una vara de metal y se batieron. Finalmente la vara hizo que N-2 soltara su espada y Mei lo golpeó hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Inmediatamente N-3 entró en escena...con unas cortas varas unidas por una cadena, que blandía en el aire...Dos o tres veces el ninja intentó ahorcar a Meiling y esas dos veces Mei lo rechazó con unas fuertes patadas, que lo hicieron caer en el piso caer al suelo...El ninja simuló haber perdido el conocimiento y mientras Mei se volteaba para atacar a N-4, sorpresivamente N-3 se aferró a sus piernas y la hizo caer. Mei escapó con un salto, pero ahora los dos ninjas iban rumbo a golpearla...Había estado peleando por más de media hora, las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y respiraba agitada, mientras esperaba en cuclillas el ataque de los dos hombres...Ambos iban a arrojarse sobre ella cuando, de repente saltó tan alto como si estuviera poseída por alguna fuerza y en el aire, de una doble patada voladora les golpeó a ambos en el tórax, con una fuerza tan increíble que los hizo caer y exhalar el último aliento de sus vidas...  
  
"No puede ser...Actúo como si algo...me estuviera controlando...No sentía eso desde la lucha contra la carta Gemelos, mucho tiempo atrás..."-M  
  
Por arriba del edificio frente al callejón, una pareja de sombras desapareció corriendo...  
  
Mei se sentía más fuerte, aunque estaba cansada...Una fuerza interior, la cual para ella era incapaz de explicar, le hacía luchar como nunca...Le hacía olvidar todo el dolor de los golpes de los hombres, convirtiendo ese dolor en más energía. Y así venció a N-5, y N-6...Hasta que una paz sospechosa cayó sobre el lugar...Y Meiling se tendió a descansar un rato, aunque estaba siempre pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño...  
  
-Muy bien...hombres inútiles!...Te ha llegado tu turno, N-7...Debo cuidar de ti, eres el último ninja confiable que queda...Ve y utiliza tu puntería para arrojarle un puñal a la agente M-3...pero no le des una muerte instantánea, quiero...quiero que tu puñal le cause mucho dolor y sufrimiento, quiero que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa...MÁTALA!-YM  
  
K-29 se sentía mal y nervioso...De a rato tocaba su palmtop con GPS, pero luego se arrepentía de usarla, pensando que no encontraría ni rastro de ella. Algo, interiormente le hizo abrirla de repente, superando su temor, y vio que el dispositivo tenía un punto que brillaba...En el dije de platino había un microchip que permitía encontrar a Mei en cualquier lugar fuera del antro.  
  
-Maldición! La descubrieron! Tendré que ir a salvarla, aunque espero poder encontrarla con vida...-K  
  
Silencio. Sólo silencio. El corazón de Mei latía fuerte. Alguien desenvainó un afilado puñal, que brilló con la luz de la luna. Un silbido. El puñal se incrustó en la músculo de la pierna de Meiling, haciéndole un profundo tajo, que le provoca el más desgarrador de los gritos...Una sombra aparece...se acerca. Ya la sangre comienza a correr por el suelo del sucio callejón...El individuo se acerca más, mientras que la respiración de Mei se vuelve más dificultosa.  
  
Pero antes de perder el conocimiento, Meiling se arranca el puñal de su cuerpo, gritando de dolor, lo alza y lo arroja con todas sus últimas fuerzas directo al corazón de su agresor, quien cae al suelo, ya sin vida...  
  
La srta. Mirasaki escuchó el grito...  
  
-Perfecto...Finalmente, he podido acabar con "la mejor espía de China", finalmente nadie se interpondrá y K-29 y yo.- Yuka se sentía satisfecha, sonreía fieramente, se veía feliz...-Esta victoria nos ha costado mucho, pero al fin...M-3 morirá tal como se lo merece, fiel a los espías, pero sola y llena de dolor, se ha ganado esa gran gloria...  
  
-Señorita, tome los binoculares. Mire esto....-Un hombre, sorprendido y temblando le entregó un par de binoculares infrarrojos.  
  
-Maldita perra! Cómo pudo matar a N-7?!-YM  
  
-El esfuerzo que debió haber hecho esa mujer es increíble...-El hombre seguía mirando asombrado...  
  
-Señorita, mire, hay un hombre de traje negro y cabello cobrizo caminando rumbo a donde está la agente!  
  
-Queeee????-Yuka miró hacia el lugar donde el hombre le señalaba...-Es cierto...-Potenció las lentes de los binoculares y pudo ver detalladamente, esa figura, era por demás conocida...  
  
-K-29!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí?-La pregunta fue un susurro-Ya sé, esa perra debió tener algún microchip en su cuerpo....-YM  
  
-Quiere que acabemos con él?- El hombre ya apuntaba con un arma con silenciador...  
  
-No, aguarde, baje ese revólver, vaya, déle pelea, pero no lo lastime ni lo mate...-YM  
  
-QUEEEE??? Qué es lo que pretende??? Yo no fui entrenado para actuar una pelea!  
  
-Ah, no? Usted es el más inútil de todos los ninjas, no creo que le cueste mucho. Lo único que pretendo es que distraiga a K-29, para que M-3 siga padeciendo el haber sido tan necia...-YM  
  
El hombre corrió hasta donde K-29 buscaba a Mei, y no tardaron en batirse a duelo, la pelea duró 15 minutos entre patadas, puñetazos, K-29 acabo con el último ninja, pero advirtió que su contrincante no tenía verdaderas intenciones de acabar con él...  
  
Corrió hacia el callejón y se encontró con la figura de Meiling, bañada en sangre. A su alrededor, 7 hombres también estaban cubiertos de sangre, todos golpeados, incluso había un sujeto con un puñal atravesado en su espalda. La respiración de Mei era muy débil, tan débil que K-29 se quedó paralizado del terror...  
  
-Oh, no! Agente! Agente! Esto no puede estar pasando...-K-29 la tomó entre sus brazos, la temperatura de Mei era tibia, muy tibia.... Al ver la herida en su pierna, que se había convertido en una hemorragia totalmente descontrolada...lo comprendió todo..M-3, su tan chillona y molesta compañera, había sido blanco de un puñal, pero ella reconoció a su homicida, se arrancó el puñal de su pierna y se lo clavó dándole muerte instantánea. Esa conclusión hizo que K-29 finalmente sintiera una admiración profunda por ella...así era como él definió a ese extraño, creciente sentimiento...  
  
-En verdad es la mejor espía de toda China... Pero...no...no debo perder tiempo...-K-29 la cargó en sus brazos...-Debo llevarla urgente al hospital, debo salvarla, si la pierdo, jamás podré perdonármelo...-K  
  
Desde la oscuridad, Yuka seguía contemplando la escena...-No tiene sentido que hagas algo por ella...debes darte cuenta que me amas a mí y solamente a mí!-  
  
-Syaoran...crees que Meiling está bien?-S  
  
-No, Sakura, en mi sueño yo veía que ella, por más que intentábamos ayudarla, iba a caer de todas formas....yo sólo intenté que entre los dos pudiéramos hacerla resistir por más tiempo...-Sy  
  
-Y cómo sabías que Meiling estaba en Japón??-S  
  
-Tuve una visión...pero igual me preocupa...Siento...que ella está gravemente herida en algún lugar de Tokio-Sy  
  
-Y no hay nada que podamos hacer??-S  
  
-No, por desgracia, hemos hecho todo lo posible con The Fight...Creo que es hora que su nuevo compañero cumpla su papel...tal vez él logre entregarle lo que yo no pude darle y que realmente ella necesita...-Sy  
  
-Syaoran, yo creo que deberías ver a tu prima, ella era tu mejor amiga, verdad? Por lo menos búscala ahora que la tienes cerca...tal vez nunca más se te presente la oportunidad-S  
  
-Sakura, antes de que yo me reencuentre con Meiling, tiene que pasar algo increíble e importante con ella, algo...que la ayude a olvidar todo el daño que le pude haber causado...-Sy  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno, tal vez este capítulo haya sido violento, espero que mis descripciones de batalla sean lo suficientemente buenas como para que puedan imaginárselas bien...onegai!!! dejen su review!! Si no, no sé cómo es el impacto de mis fics sobre utds...Y bueno, necesito saber si ando muy bien, bien, mal, pésimo o terrible...Sobretodo ahora, que ando buscando a alguien que se ofrezca a traducir alguno de mis fics...(porque ando haragana con el tema de hacer traducciones)  
  
Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, o lo que se les ocurra!, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	8. Su valor me sirvió para seguir adelante

Su valor me sirvió para seguir adelante  
  
Caminando por las solitarias calles de Tokio, K-29 iba cargando el desfallecido cuerpo de Mei...Ya nada más en el mundo le importaba más que volver a escucharla, poder volver a ver esos maravilloso ojos rojo intenso...  
  
De repente Meiling comenzó a moverse lentamente y murmuró algo así como...  
  
-Ya no quiero seguir viviendo...sin el amor de Syaoran...mi vida ya no tiene sentido...-Mei calló y su cuerpo recuperó esa espantosa languidez.  
  
K-29 se sintió desesperado. Al borde de las lágrimas, le dolía saber que como compañero había fallado, que no había podido sacarla de su soledad...De cualquier forma...  
  
-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE VAYA!-K-29 aceleró sus pasos y rápidamente llegó al hospital de espías...  
  
Todo el personal de la clínica fijó su vista en él, un joven cubierto de sangre, cargando a una joven cuyo cuerpo cualquiera pensaría que ya había perdido para siempre el vigor...  
  
Un cirujano, corriendo se acercó a donde K-29, con el rostro desencajado, estaba....  
  
-K-29!!! Qué fue lo que sucedió??? ENFERMERA RÁPIDO TRAIGA UNA CAMILLA!!! APRESÚRESE!!  
  
-La atacaron...-K-29 ya no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que había sucedido...Permaneció inmóvil, mientras Meiling ingresaba a la sala de primeros auxilios...Luego, se sentó en la sala de espera, con su mirada dirigida al piso. Interiormente, estaba sumamente acongojado...Recordó las palabras de Meiling, "...mi vida ya no tiene sentido...", se imaginó solo, sin ella, y sin darse cuenta, por su rostro se deslizaron lágrimas silenciosas. Por la mente se le cruzaron todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, en verdad no habían llegado a llevarse bien, pero...aún así, la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca... "para mí, su vida tiene más sentido, más que cualquier otra, más que la mía...", pensó...  
  
Al cabo de media hora, tiempo que para K-29 resultó ser una eternidad, el cirujano salió a dar el parte médico...  
  
-Hemos detenido la hemorragia. El cuerpo que la atravesó ha llegado hasta el músculo...con lo cual, deberá encargarse solo de la misión, agente...Y además necesitamos urgente dadores de sangre...hemos detenido la hemorragia, pero ha perdido demasiada sangre, si usted no la hubiese traído a tiempo, hubiese muerto desangrada...Si no le hacemos una transfusión, en menos de una hora, tal vez muera...-D  
  
-No, no puede ser cierto!!! Cuál es su grupo sanguíneo???-K  
  
-Tranquilícese....su grupo sanguíneo es B+...Cree poder conseguir dadores?? Nuestro banco de sangre acaba de ser saboteado...-D  
  
-Ese es mi grupo sanguíneo....Dígame cuántos dadores de sangre necesita???- K  
  
-Como mínimo tres....-D  
  
-Tómenme a mí como único dador-K  
  
-No podemos permitir eso!-D  
  
-No hay tiempo. Soy el único dador que tienen a su alcance!-K  
  
-Lo debilitará demasiado, se lo advierto!-D  
  
-No me importa!-K  
  
-Está bien, K-29...ha sido así desde que era un niño y ahora que es todo un hombre, no creo que pueda cambiarlo. Pase a la sala de hemoterapia-D  
  
La transfusión se llevó a cabo...Al término, K-29 se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, pero pemanecía sentado en una camilla...  
  
Un joven alto, moreno, de impactante ojos marrones y mirada seria apareció para hacerle compañía...  
  
-La agente M-3 está descansando tranquila. Todo ha salido perfectamente bien...Ya puede retirarse a cambiarse y descansar...  
  
-Qué bien...Creí que iba a perderla...Pero igual, prefiero permanecer aquí..Aguarde...quién es usted??-K.  
  
-Eso ahora no importa, lo único que puedo decirle es que soy una persona que la conoce demasiado bien. Le agradezco mucho, sé que todo esto no hubiese sido posible sin su increíble fuerza de voluntad...Es la primera vez que realiza una donación, verdad?-  
  
-Sí, así es.-K  
  
-También fue la primera vez que tuvo aquel extraño sentimiento...-  
  
-Qué sentimiento??-K  
  
-Aquel que lo llevó a tomar semejante iniciativa...-  
  
-Que me quiere decir con eso?-K  
  
-Cuando usted sostuvo a la agente M-3 hasta aquí...no se sintió vacío al sentir que podría perderla???-  
  
-Bueno, yo...Y usted, cómo es que sabía todo eso???-A K-29 le costaba identificar ese sentimiento..  
  
-Al llegar su rostro lo decía todo...La agente ha de ser algo muy importante para usted....-  
  
-Tal vez así sea...-K  
  
-Si, tal vez usted esté enamorado de ella, y ni siquiera lo sospecha-  
  
-QUEEEEEE????? No, no ella, es completamente insoportable, chillona, orgullosa, impertinente-K  
  
-Imagínese lo que añoraría usted su presencia si ella se hubiese ido...-  
  
-Creo...que no hubiese podido resistirlo...-K  
  
-Se da cuenta? Está llegando a la misma conclusión...-  
  
-Pero yo...no le importo, ella me ve como una molestia, como un compañero indeseable...Si le dieran a elegir, estaría a un millón de kilómetros lejos de mí-K  
  
-Eso no debe impedir sus sentimientos...vaya y demuéstrele que usted tal vez realmente le importa a ella...  
  
-Disculpe, señor,...por qué es que intenta ayudarme???-K  
  
-Porque ella merece ser feliz, saber que en el fondo hay alguien que la necesita a su lado, una demostración que nunca ha podido experimentar...- Interiormente, el joven pensaba "tal vez pueda llegar a cambiarla, agente K- 29"  
  
-Usted sabe mucho sobre ella...De dónde la conoce???-K  
  
-Si se lo dijera, estaría violando el código de espías...-  
  
-Usted también es un espía???-K  
  
-No, no lo soy, pero le aseguro que hay otras técnicas para saber sobre ustedes e ingresar a su hospital...Creo que este no es el momento para hacer preguntas, tal vez la agente lo esté necesitando...-  
  
-Si, iré con ella, pero antes de irme, quería agradecerle el haberse acercado a mí y ayudarme a esclarecérmelo todo...-K  
  
El hombre sonrió...  
  
-Hasta luego K-29, cumpla con su verdadera misión y le aseguro que ambos serán felices...  
  
K-29 se retiró...pero antes de doblar por un pasillo, se volteó y atónito, advirtió que el hombre había desaparecido...  
  
-Syaoran, eres el chico más dulce y bueno que conozco!-S  
  
-Sa-sakura...-Syaoran se había enrojecido...  
  
-^_^-S  
  
-Espero que K-29 logre decirle a Meiling lo que siente y que ella...logre sentir algo por él...Hace tiempo que mi franqueza le hizo mucho daño, aunque era lo que yo menos quería en el mundo, y ahora espero que ayudando a K-29 pueda repararlo...-Sy  
  
-La herida de Mei no ha podido ser curada por el tiempo, y tú lo sabías...una vez más me has demostrado que eres una persona excelente, y por eso es que te quiero tanto...-Sakura besó a Syaoran dulcemente....  
  
  
  
Durante tres días, tres largos y penosos días, los ojos de Meiling permanecieron cerrados, mientras que la desesperación de K-29 se agigantaba, con el correr de los minutos, las horas, los días, él permaneció incondicionalmente al lado de la espía china, no pudo separarse de ella ni un solo instante...A veces, llegaba a la pequeñas manos de Mei.  
  
"¿Por qué aún no se ha despertado??", constantemente K-29 preguntaba a los médicos...  
  
"No se preocupe, ella aún no ha caído en coma. Muy probablemente el sueño se deba más que nada al trauma de la herida y la pérdida de sangre.."Reiteradas veces recibía la misma respuesta..  
  
El cuarto día...  
  
Mei despertó de un largo sueño...su primera sensación la tuvo en su mano. Sintió que algo la estaba sosteniendo. Al dirigir su mirada hacia ella vio como K-29, dormido, la aprisionaba, como aferrándose a algo que temía que se desvaneciera, que temía perder.  
  
"K-29 está durmiendo...a mi lado...parece un ángel que está protegiéndome...y su expresión tan tranquila, me hace sentir..." Meiling sacudió su cabeza "Meiling, por favor, deja de pensar tan cursi!" se dijo a sí misma.  
  
Al moverse sintió un fuerte tirón en la pierna..  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MALDITO GASURAKI CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y TODO TU ESCUADRÓN DE RATAS INMUNDAS E INFECTAS!!!!!!!!!!!- M  
  
Ese grito, tan furioso, despertó a K-29 y lo llenó de una inmensa alegría...Rápidamente soltó la mano de Mei...  
  
-Agente! Lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo ,eh!-K. Los ojos grises le brillaron intensamente.  
  
-K-29...Más o menos cuánto?-M  
  
-3 días...o tal vez más, no lo sé...he perdido la noción del tiempo...-K  
  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????? 3 DÍAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es demasiado!-M  
  
-Pero...se siente bien??-K-29 se incorporó y dejó ver toda su camisa manchada, porque ni siquiera permitió que una enfermera cuidara de Mei.  
  
-Sí, me siento completamente renovada....-Mei sonrió y su sonrisa fue tan auténtica y llena de vida, que hizo sonrojar a K-29. Luego, el rostro de Mei tomó una expresión de curiosidad-Pero, por qué tiene todo el brazo vendado? Y por qué lleva toda la camisa manchada? Creí que a usted le gustaba estar impecable...-M  
  
-Porque...-el rostro de K-29 se llenó de una furia repentina, combinada con una extraña tristeza...-DE NINGUNA FORMA IBA A PERMITIR QUE USTED SE DEJARA MORIR ASÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!-K  
  
-Agente...-Meiling lo miró compasivamente-Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió después de que un cretino cobarde me apuñaló???-M  
  
-Bueno, sentí las cosas andaban mal. Entonces abrí la palmtop y vi que estaba en problemas, gracias al dije que lleva en el cuello. Entonces...corrí a buscarla. Un tipo me desafió y peleamos, pero parecía no querer lastimarme, como si alguien le hubiera dado una orden...Después...la encontré...La llevé al hospital, pero en el medio usted alucinó y...  
  
-ya entiendo, por favor no lo mencione y continúe...-El rostro de Mei se entristeció...  
  
-PERO YO NO LO PERMITÍ...entonces la llevé al hospital y allí...-K  
  
-Me hicieron una transfusión, verdad? Y usted tuvo que donar sangre...-M  
  
-yo...-K  
  
-Muchas gracias ^_^. Sabe, voy a contarle un secreto...-Meiling se acercó a K-29 sonriendo...y él, con la cercanía de ella, se ruborizó...-Pero prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie, eh!-M  
  
-Lo...lo prometo...-K  
  
-Su actitud...me llevado una tomar una decisión...sabe? Lo que usted hizo es algo valeroso y honorable, realmente me ha hecho reconsiderar lo que pensaba sobre usted y sobre mí misma, inclusive...Olvide lo que dije mientras alucinaba...no fue del todo una alucinación, lo confieso, pero...ya no tiene sentido. Porque ahora usted me ha conferido una misión, injustamente, sí, porque me la confirió mientras yo dormía...-M  
  
-No, no, yo le juro que no hice nada-K  
  
-No hizo nada porque estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado...^_^-M  
  
-:$-K  
  
-Ahora deberé llevar una parte de usted para siempre. Prometo que la cuidaré tan bien como usted me cuidó durante todo este tiempo, después de todo me ha salvado la vida. Ay! Por qué ahora debo cargar con algo así!  
  
Ahora creo que estoy comenzando a pensar así por su culpa... ¬¬-M  
  
"Está llena de energía, radiante, parece haber cambiado...Tal vez haya entendido lo que siento por ella ^_^"-K-29 sonrió mientras pensaba mirando a Meiling.  
  
-..Y ahora no hay tiempo que perder, hay que encontrar a ese cretino de Gasuraki, destruirlo y cobrar venganza! AJAJAJAJAJA!-Meiling se puso de pie.-En marcha!-M  
  
-Pero...agente..recién se está recuperando de su herida, no debe...-K  
  
-Tonterías! Es hora de acabar con esa secta de rufianes!-Meiling comenzó a empacar su bolso para irse y mientras lo hacía, K-29 la miraba asombrado y feliz, y el médico entraba en la habitación...  
  
-Agente M-3! Debe permanecer en reposo, su herida aún no ha sanado...-D  
  
-QUIERO QUE ME DEN DE ALTA YA MISMO!-M  
  
-O_o-D  
  
-No puedo hacer eso, aún le queda una semana de reposo...-D  
  
-NO ME IMPORTA!-M  
  
Meiling pasó por al lado del médico, cojeando, K-29 le entregó un bastón con cara de "qué se le puede hacer" y ella, al salir de su habitación, ya caminando en el pasillo revoleó el bastón por el aire...  
  
-Ignoro lo que usted le pudo haber hecho pero sin duda se la ve mucho más vital que nunca-D  
  
-Sí, sin duda se la que más vital y feliz que nunca...-K  
  
-Señor, la dejo bajo su responsabilidad, controlar a esa niña tan vigorosa nos traerá problemas en la clínica de espías...espero que pueda controlarla bien...  
  
-Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda...-K  
  
-Aguarde...usted y yo nos conocemos de algún lado verdad. Es usted el espía K-29???-D  
  
-Sí, soy yo...-K  
  
-Pero usted no es el mismo que conocí hace dos años atrás...-D  
  
-Por qué dice eso?-K  
  
-Su mirada...es diferente...Sus ojos brillan, ya no son opacos de soledad...Es increíble como la voluntad y el afecto entre las personas puede cambiar a las personas y hasta sanar todas las heridas con enorme rapidez-D  
  
-APÚRESE, K-29. NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-M  
  
-Lo dejaré ir, pero...antes, déjeme decirle que a mi parecer, es ella la que lo ha transformado así...-D  
  
-Tal vez...tal vez así sea...-K  
  
Nota de la autora: Uh, ahora que me imagino a K-29 sonrojado...debe ser muy kawaii!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que es el más rescatable de todos...Bueno, no se olviden de dejar su review, eh! Y cualquier cosa, ya saben mi mail (atirakinomoto@hotmail.com)  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Atira Kinomoto  
  
PD: El final de este fic está pisándoles los talones, tengan cuidado... 


End file.
